Unhealthy Addiction
by Silverfox588
Summary: Morgan and Ried are out on an assignment and there are complications. Morgan/Ried slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

Unhealthy Addiction

Chapter One

Morgan watched Spencer reread the case file and sighed. They had been after this unsub for two weeks now. He had killed three girls so far and he kept leaving clues for them. The only problem was that the unsub always seemed to be one step ahead of them. Hotch had sent them to Virginia to see what they could find out and they had gotten caught in a storm. The storm forced them off the road and had to check into a hotel. Morgan saw Spencer drain his third cup of coffee and got up to refill it for him.

"You are addicted to caffeine, you know that don't you?" Morgan said as Spencer took another drink as soon as he got the cup. Spencer said nothing; he just stared at the case file. "We won't be able to get back on the road until morning, why don't you get some sleep?"

Spencer looked up and gave him a small smile. He put down the file and stretched in the chair he was in. Morgan smiled back and he grabbed Spencer's hand quickly. He pulled Spencer over to the bed and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Spencer put his hands on Morgan's chest and pushed gently; making Morgan sit on the bed before he straddled his legs. Morgan wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist and flipped him down onto the bed. He kissed his neck gently before nipping the sensitive skin. Spencer groaned and wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck.

"I thought you wanted to sleep." Spencer whispered before biting Morgan's earlobe. Morgan's hands slid under Spencer's shirt and he pinched his nipples. Spencer arched up against Morgan and he kissed Morgan with a renewed passion. Just as Morgan was about to suggest getting under the covers, the phone rang. Morgan reached over and answered it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked when nobody said anything. He hung up the phone after a few more seconds. "It must have been a wrong number. Now where were we?"

Morgan kissed Spencer again and Spencer tugged on his shirt. Soon they were both naked and under the covers. They were so involved with one another that they didn't hear the door open and they didn't see the man until he was standing over them. They didn't have a chance to react when something was sprayed in their faces.

TBC…

Reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Spencer groaned as he turned over and he automatically reached for Morgan. When he didn't feel him next to him, Spencer opened his eyes slowly and regretted it instantly. Searing pain lanced through his head and he felt like he was going to be sick. Spencer closed his eyes again and tried to remember what had happened. He remembered reading the case file and Morgan dragging him to the bed, but he could recall nothing more. Spencer opened his eyes again and looked around.

The room he was in was a small and had grey walls. There was a table with his messenger bag on it and the door was made of metal with a small window in it. Then Spencer noticed the weight around his neck. He reached up and found that he was wearing a dog collar that had been padlocked shut in the back. It was made of thick leather and there were sharp studs embedded in it near the back. He turned and saw that there was a thick chain attached to the collar that had been attached to a stake in the wall. There was a loop in the front for a lead chain as well. Spencer pulled on the chain and was shocked for his trouble. The shock wasn't strong, but it hurt nonetheless.

Spencer stood up and had to lean against the wall because his legs were so weak. His head still ached and before he could walk more than three steps, he heard someone coming to the door. He backtracked quickly, falling back down onto the bed. Spencer watched the window and saw a pair of dark eyes.

"Good morning Spencer Reid." The man said quietly. His voice was low and gravelly. It held almost no emotion and Spencer shuddered. The man watched him for a few minutes before leaving him alone again. Spencer curled up on the bed as his stomach tied itself in knots. He sat in silence for over an hour before he heard someone scream in agony, the scream made his throat close up and his heart ache. He knew his lover's voice and the psycho who had captured them was torturing Morgan.

***************

Morgan was chained down to a cold concrete floor with his arms and legs spread out. He had been blindfolded and had on nothing but his pants. He shivered violently from the ice water that had been poured on his body numerous times over the last few hours. He had heard the person walk away from him again and heard the door slam shut.

'Where is Spencer?' Morgan thought exhausted from the torture he had endured already. 'I hope he isn't going through this, I don't think he could stand the pain for long.'

The door opened and Morgan groaned as he was doused in ice water again. Then he felt the person's hands running over his body and then he felt the sharp edge of a knife being pressed against his skin. He didn't feel the initial cut, but he felt the blade digging deeper into his body. Morgan clenched his teeth and refused to let the sick bastard have the satisfaction of hearing him scream. The blade stopped and was pulled back from the left side of his chest. Morgan heard the clicking of a lighter and then nothing but the person's breathing for a few minutes. The blood running down his side warmed him slightly and then he felt the blade being pressed back against his side. The knife burned and he let out a scream of pain as the hot blade was stabbed deeper into his chest than it had been before.

The knife was pulled away and Morgan felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, but the bastard had other plans. More ice water was poured over him and then he felt the sick bastard's tongue against his wounded side. Morgan shuddered and felt hands running down his body. He yanked on the unyielding chains again and was bitten above the wound. He groaned and struggled to remain conscious but the flood of pain from his body would not let him, he slipped into unconsciousness.

***************

Spencer sat back on the bed feeling defeated. His neck was rubbed raw from trying to get to the door and his hands were bloody from trying to get the collar off his neck. After the scream there had been no sound at all from beyond the door. He could reach his messenger bag but there was nothing in it that could help him and he was becoming very thirsty. He had gotten sick during his struggles and his head had stopped throbbing. Spencer drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. The sound of a door slamming made him look up. The man was watching him through the window again and he heard the man laugh.

"You cannot escape Reid. Every time you try I'll let you hear your lover scream in pain and if you try to injure yourself, I'll show you what I'm doing to him. This is his blood you know." The man said holding up a bloody hand to the window. Spencer launched himself forward and was stopped short by the chain. He swore at the man and the man just laughed. "You better save your strength Reid, you'll need it soon."

Spencer watched him walk away and collapsed onto the floor. He felt tears running down his face, but he didn't care. It was his fault that Morgan was being tortured and there was nothing he could do about it but wait for the torture that was going to happen to him. Spencer crawled back to the bad and curled up in the corner. He sobbed himself to sleep and dreamed of Morgan.

TBC…

Reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Morgan woke in the same position that he had been in before. His whole body ached and he heard someone walking around the room. He tested the chains and found that they had been loosened and that he could sit up if he wanted to. Morgan was still blindfolded and he decided to sit up. When he did though, pain lanced from his side to his back and then up his spine. He groaned quietly and felt a hand on the back of his neck. There was pressure and then a weight around his neck. Morgan reached up and when his hands reached the knot, he was yanked backwards by his neck.

"You weren't given permission to touch that." Said his captor yanking hard again. The collar around his neck began to choke him and Morgan let his hands fall away from the collar. The pressure around his neck slackened and he was able to breathe again. "Your lover is worried about you Morgan. He hurt himself trying to help you. Do you want to taste some of his blood?"

Morgan's temper got the better of him and he tried to get up. The man yanked on the chain again and Morgan's head hit the floor hard, making him see stars. He felt the man kick his wounded side and then in the groin. He groaned and curled up as much as he could. The chains restricted much of his mobility and he felt another kick to his back. Morgan heard someone yelling in the distance, but he didn't understand what the person was saying. The man kicked him hard in the head and then there was nothing but darkness.

***************

Spencer watched the man beat Morgan and began to plead with him to stop. The man just kept beating Morgan, even after he fell unconscious. He pulled hard against the chains that were still holding him and made the wounds on his hands bleed. The shocks were getting increasingly stronger as he pulled and it became hard for him to hold the chain. His hands were going numb from the voltage.

Spencer heard the door opening and he backed up to the wall, avoiding the bed. The man had dark brown hair that was cut short, like a Marine buzz cut, and his eyes were as dark as pieces of coal. He was a large man and it looked like he worked out everyday. Spencer shivered as the man looked up and down his body. He was looking at him with predatory eyes that made Spencer want to run.

"Did you like the show?" He asked stalking towards Spencer with a lecherous grin on his face. Spencer tried to dodge out of his reach, but was trapped between the wall and the bed. "I see you didn't. Maybe you'd enjoy a show of your own. Maybe you'd like to find out what I'll do to you."

Spencer stayed quiet, knowing that the man was just ranting for the moment. Then he suddenly grabbed the chain and yanked hard; sending Spencer to his knees. Spencer suppressed a groan of pain and then his head connected with the wall behind him. Spencer saw stars and before he could move, the man grabbed his hair and threw him down to the ground. Spencer felt blood running down the back of his neck and his body began to shake. The man's foot connected with his ribs and the air was knocked out of his body.

"You locked my brother up in jail and he was killed there." The man said before kicking him hard in the groin. Another kick landed just below his right clavicle. Spencer felt the bone snapping and cried out. "He was killed because of you."

The man reached down and took a hold of his hair again, pulling him to his feet. Spencer was held there while the man took out a hunting knife. He struggled when the man began to cut through the fabric of his thin shirt and the man placed the blade under his left eye.

"Keep struggling and you lose this eye first. And if you scream, I'll take the other one." He whispered putting a small amount of pressure on the blade, making Spencer hold as still as he possibly could. The man continued to cut away the fabric and Spencer noticed movement on the screen on the far wall. The one he had watched the man torture Morgan on. He saw Hotch and Rossi rescuing Morgan, but he kept his face the way it was. He knew it was a matter of time before they found him.

The man had finished with his shirt and he began to run the knife's edge lightly over Spencer's chest. Thin lines of blood began to form. The man did this only seven time before throwing Spencer onto the bed. He ran his hands over Spencer's body and then licked the blood away. Spencer's body started to convulse under the man's touch. Then, Hotch and Rossi came in with their guns raised.

"Get off him and put your hands up, or we will shoot!" Rossi said in a deathly calm voice. Spencer turned his head to look at then, but the man hit him hard across the face and reached for the knife. He never stood a chance; Hotch and Rossi shot him each three times. The body fell on top of Spencer, but he didn't notice the weight, just the blood. Then Morgan came through the door and Spencer passed out.

**************

Spencer woke to the sound of a heart monitor beeping and realized that it was his own heart he was listening to. Morgan was sitting beside him in a wheelchair, eating _his_ Jell-O. Spencer smiled at him weakly and Morgan leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Then he kissed him deeply.

"Welcome back." Morgan whispered in his ear. "I love you Spencer Reid."

"And I love you too, but stop eating my Jell-O." Spencer said back reaching for the Jell-O. Morgan laughed and fed him a spoonful.

Three days later they were out of the hospital and spending a week at home to recover.

END

I couldn't come up with a better ending……

Reviews welcome!!!


End file.
